True Romance
by lovetowrite390
Summary: Steve and Kayla fic. What happens when Steve starts to remember?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Steve and Kayla fic...I hope you enjoy! I dont own anything...etc. etc. **

**Summary: Steve begins to remember...**

**Chapter One**

**Regaining Memories Takes off from 9/12 episode...**

Steve paced his hotel room over and over again. Memories had been coming back to him in flashes all day long. Every kiss he had received all that day had brought back a memory. Some of Kayla...Some of another woman...Each one represented a piece of his past.

He tried to put his memories together but found it impossible. He didn't want to endanger Kayla and Stephanie, and he knew that the DiMera's were watching him like a hawk. They had to make sure that he didn't get his memory back. But why?

And he wondered if his room was bugged, or if Kayla's was, or if the whole place was. He had already removed any of the bugs that he could find. At some point he had to tell her, at some point she had to know that he was remembering.

"Kayla..." He whispered. He missed her, he craved her, but he couldn't act like he did. He had to keep his family safe. They meant everything to him.

Kayla knocked at his door. Steve opened it and let her in. "I saw you dancing with Billie Reed." She remarked angirly to him.

"Yes." Was all Steve said.

"Well is that it?" Kayla asked. "Is that all your going to say?" She asked.

"I need to tell you something," Steve whispered, coming closer to her.

"What?" She asked.

"My memory is coming back." He whispered so only she could hear him.

She smiled. "And...?" She asked.

"And Billie is my cover, because I have a feeling that the DiMera's are watching, and if they know that I..." His voice trailed off, but Kayla got the picture. "But I love you." He whispered to her. "I do."

He kissed her with a fire, with a passion he hadn't kissed her with for 17 years. He scooped her up and put her on the bed, wanting to take things further.

He kissed her neck and then pulled off her shirt. Kayla was happy just to lie there and let him find her, find her all over again! She undid his belt and then his pants. They fell to the ground and then he pulled off hers.

Before either of them knew it, they had done it, they had made love for the first time in seventeen years. Steve was the one who was tired afterwards, and Kayla was elated.

"Was that good or bad?" Steve asked, his tone really funny.

Kayla smiled widely at him. "You have most certainly learned more tricks this time around." She remarked.

Steve chuckled. "Is that good or bad?" He asked again.

"Great." Kayla replied. She kissed his knife tattoo and cuddled with him. "Now what?" She asked. "You said we cant be together."

"I know. Billie is still my cover...Try not to get too jealous Sweetness. In the end, it will be you, me, and Stephanie!"

"You promise?" Kayla asked him.

"I do." He brought his face to hers and they kissed.

XXXXXXXX

Stephano had been on the phone all morning with his hired men in Salem. "Dammit! Is he remembering or not?" Stephano demanded of the man on the other line.

"I dont know." The man replied.

"What do you mean you dont know? You are connected to that family...How could you not know?" Stephano ordered.

"Steve de-bugged his hotel room. He must be getting some of his memories back." The man replied.

"Do I have to come there and seriously kill him myself this time? Or what if we kidnap Sweetness?"

"Over my dead body!" The man replied.

"It can be arranged!" Stephano countered seriously. "I want you to find out everything you can about what he remembers. Pretend to be his friend, get in with him, and then, I want you to tell me what you know. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good!" Stephano laughed into the phone and then hung up. The man on the other line was left speechless.

XXXXXXXXXX

Stephano had two more phone calls to make...Very important ones!

The first one was to Patrick Lockhart who was his main hitman. He was dating a former Brady at the moment and Stephano was beginning to wonder if he could trust Patrick anymore.

The second was to Billie Reed...She and Steve had been getting close, and it wasn't by chance at all.

Stephano made the calls, gave the orders, and then sat back and wondered if anyone suspected who the other man he was calling was. It wasn't EJ Wells, but that was a good guess. Perhaps it was right under their noses all along?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SHALL I CONTINUE OR NOT?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it has taken so long to update this! I have been busy with school. Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 2!**_

**Chapter 2**

"What have you found out?" Stephano asked his mystery friend.

"Not a whole lot. Did you rig Max and Stephanie's racecars to crash?" Mystery friend asked.

"Maybe." Stephano replied. "But I made sure that they would still live."

"You can never be sure." Mystery friend answered.

"Sure I can. There are always crash dummies to test such things on."

"Whatever you say Stephano. So, what was your reasoning behind it?"

Stephano laughed. "Have I ever needed a reason to torment Brady's?" He asked with an evil laugh. He then hung up.

The mystery friend was left to ponder what Stephano had said.

XXXXX

Kayla and Steve met up at her hotel room. They locked the door quickly, not wanting to be disturbed. But before anything real could happen, Steve had a question for Kayla. "Do you have a sister?" He asked her.

Kayla looked confused by the question. "Yeah," she answered quickly. "Kim."

"Where is she now?" Steve asked.

"I dont know. Your guess is as good as mine." Kayla replied.

Steve nodded. "Well, I have been having flashbacks, and a woman who is in the town has been triggering them. I just wonder if maybe this is your sister, I mean, she looks like you a little."

"Well, the next time you see her, let me know." Kayla told him.

"Sure thing Sweetness." Steve bent down and gently kissed her on the lips, pulling off her jacket and shirt and letting her pull off his. They headed over to the sofa this time.

"Do you remember when we were young and this was all that we did?" She asked him.

He smiled at her widely. "Sometimes." He replied.

"Well, thats a start." She kissed him on the lips and the love making continued.

XXXXX

"So?" Stephano's voice demanded.

"Well, Bo found out about Lockhart..."

"WHAT!" Stephano shouted into the phone.

"One of his friends at the hospital ran the tests again, and it turns out that Bo is really the father and now he and Hope..."

"Okay! I get the point! What else? What about Steve?"

"Well, he seems to still be forgetful, like he has no idea about anything from his past."

"Good! Let's keep it that way!"

"What do you have against Steve anyway? He isn't even a Brady!"

"First off, you dont ask the questions, I do! Secondly, he is MARRIED to a Brady and therefore I can torture him all I want."

"Okay." The voice was silent for a second. "And what about Marlena?"

"You leave her to me." Stephano replied. "She has always been mine."

"Thank you sir. You are taking a load off my shoulders."

"Well, I am going to enjoy torturing Juan Negro..."

"I wish I could see that."

"I'll tape it for ya."

"Thanks. Ciao Stephano."

"Ciao!"

The phones hung up and once again there was silence.

XXXX

Will there be an advenutre coming up for everyone? And who is the other voice? Maybe Kim and Shane are back...Or...Or...Or...Maybe it is someone we all know and love...DUN DUN DUN!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review CC. Here is Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

John and Marlena were tied up back to back, John's wrists bloody from trying to free himself from the ropes. Marlena had given up before her wrists could get that bloody. They were in the back of an enclosed truck, and both were certain that Stephano was lurking nearby. They were also gagged, so there was no way they could scream for help.

Back at home in Salem, Steve is trying to figure out who this lady he keeps on seeing who looks like Kayla is. He spots her at a restaurant and decides to ask her. "Excuse me," he begins. "You look so familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Steve? Is that you?" She gives him a puzzled look. "But...But...Kayla said...Mom said..." The woman was in shock.

"But how do I know you?" He asked her.

"I'm Kim!" She replied. "Kayla's sister."

"But why haven't you told Kayla your in town yet?" He asked her.

"Because I didn't know she was in town! I just got here last night..."

Steve nodded. "Well, she will be so happy to see you." They casually embraced and who came in but the one and only Shane Donovan.

"And this is my husband Shane, you two were friends back in the olden days." Kim told Steve. She was catching onto the fact that he wasn't able to remember much.

"Good to see ya again!" Shane smiled at Steve. "We all thought you were dead!"

"Well," Steve smiled. "Here I am!"

"And looking good! So, where have you been all this time?"

"Cincinatti." Steve replied.

"Why there?" Kim asked.

"Because someone brainwashed me!"

"Well, who do you think did that?" Kim asked.

"An Alamain, DiMera, or possibly, a Kiriakus!" Steve replied.

"All good guesses, but do you have any proof?" Shane asked.

"Proof? Proof? My memory is GONE!" Steve replied a bit annoyed by the question. "I dont need proof. What if suddenly one day you couldn't remember Kim? How would _you _feel?"

"Well, good point." Shane replied. "We'll help you get to the bottom of this!"

"Thanks!" Steve smiled at the two of them and then Kayla walked in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stephano!" The mystery voice shouted into the phone.

"What is it?" Stephano sounded annoyed.

"Well, I was at the cafe today, and it appears that Kim and Shane are back and they are going to 'help' Steve get his memory back."

"Oh God! Brady's! Why do they keep on showing up after I work so hard to get rid of them!" Stephano questioned the person on the other line.

"I dont know sir, but I am sure you can get rid of them again. Is there anything you would like me to do?"

"Yes...Oh yes...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John had almost freed himself when Stephano entered the room and stood in front of him domineeringly. "Even if you free yourself," he began to John. "I have Marlena." Stephano grabbed Marlena and took her away from John, causing a panic in John. What as Stephano going to do to her.

A TV that had been sitting in the back of the truck started. Marlena was untied and Stephano was hugging her. "There now, how are you?" He asked her.

"Doing well darling, doing well." She replied.

John was in shock. Was this really his Marlena? Was it her twin? Who?

"And how are the children?" He asked.

"Very good." She replied. "We have done such a good job of keeping their paternity a secret." She smiled at the camera. "All three of them are yours my love." She kissed Stephano, and John's face dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OH LALA! Truth or no? Two stories, but are they connected? Tune in to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. Here is Chapter 4!!!

**Chapter 4**

Billie and Frankie rolled around in her bed together, his lips constantly capturing hers and his body joined with hers the whole time. Frankie's cell phone rang, and all at once, his heart almost stopped. _Why now?_ He thought.

He reached over Billie's body and onto the night stand for the cell phone. "What?" He answered.

"Is that any way to answer your boss?" Stephano asked him.

"No." Frankie replied. "Sorry. So, whats next?"

"Well, I think we need to make sure that Steve thinks Billie is in love with him still." Stephano told Frankie.

Frankie looked at Billie almost sadly and pushed his lips together hard. "Okay." He replied.

"Good. You tell her. She needs to come onto him in front of Kayla and Kim, make a scene, cause some commotion and most certainly, put some doubt in Kayla's mind about his love for her. If she can do that, then we will have most likely separated Steve and Kayla for good. Kayla doesn't put up with cheating men!"

"Okay. Thanks." Frankie told him.

"Very welcome. Bye bye now."

Frankie hung up and fell into the bed with Billie. "What?" She asked to the stressed look on his face.

"I thought this mess with Steve, Kayla, and you was coming to an end, but boy was I wrong!" Frankie frowned and kissed her neck on down to her shoulder. "Very wrong." He whispered once he had hit the end. "You have to make Kayla jealous, because the boss wants them separated."

"You dont think that maybe he wants us separated do you?" Billie asked him.

"I dont know, but I am not leaving you, no matter what happens with Steve...or Nick, or whoever the hell he is."

"I feel the same way about you. Your sure you are over Jen?" Billie asked.

"Completely." Frankie replied with certainty.

"Then maybe we need to ditch this town..." Billie suggested.

"I love you." Frankie kissed her deeply on the lips and they made love once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim and Kayla had been catching up all morning, and their mother was so happy to see them both. She hadn't seen Kim in so long, and she had missed her terribly. The three of them were having coffee and chatting.

"So, is Steve remembering much?" Kim asked Kayla.

"I dont know, a little bit here and there." Kayla lied. Seriously, it seemed he remembered her, he remembered Steph, but he didn't remember other people, places, and things. And he most certainly didn't remember who erased his memory.

"Well, we hope he will soon. We need to find out who is behind all of this." Kim told her.

"I agree. I cant wait until we do!" Kayla smiled.

The three continued catching up, but there wasn't a whole lot to talk about. Kim's son was away at college, Villanova, and would come for a visit if she and Shane decided to stay in Salem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John sat down on the floor of the truck again, unable to fathom what he was hearing. Were all the kids really DiMera's? Was his princess Belle really a DiMera? What was going on? Who was in on it? Were they just torturing him?

Dozens of thoughts crossed his mind at once, but he was certain that Marlena would never betray him...Or would she? The doubt was in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate Roberts had found out that young men were fun to play with, that they were fun to date for short amounts of time and that they were fun to use in ways that were unspeakable. She also found that she enjoyed their company greatly because she could persuade them to do anything she wanted them to.

But as she sat thinking about EJ, and how he was using Sami, the thought of someone she loved very deeply crossed her mind. It was NOT of Roman, oh no, that man was way too protective of his daughter Sami, but it was of John. John Black had been her lover, her boyfriend, and even fiancee at one point, and she wanted him back, for good!

But how would she get him back? What would she do? Would she plot and scheme?

"Hello Kate." The British voice of EJ brought her back to the real world and she spun around in her office chair too look him in the eyes. "Have you sealed the deal?" She asked him. "Is Sami wrapped around your finger?"

"Indeed she is." EJ came closer, but Kate backed up.

"Not in the mood today?" He asked, sitting on top of the desk.

"Not today." She replied looking somewhat thoughtful.

"Your thinking of someone, and I know who it is." He replied.

"You do?" Kate asked.

EJ nodded. "John Black."

Kate's eyes widened and she stared at EJ in shock. "Surprised at my knowledge?" He asked her. "Don't be. You dont know what I know, but soon enough, you two will be together. My father wants Marlena all for himself, and by God he will have her. Its about time!"

"Who is your father?" Kate asked, running a hand up EJ's leg seductively.

"Stephano DiMera." EJ replied, gently pulling her to him and kissing her on the lips.

"DiMera..." Kate whispered after the kiss was broken. She ran a finger over his lips and he smiled.

"Yes...DiMera..." He buried his face in her neck and she enjoyed his playfullness again. She could use this to her advantage.

"You do know that this is nothing more than a fling?" She told him.

"Yes." He stared at her. "DiMera men are bachelors, I dont care how many ladies get thrown at me, I will not marry one of them. This is just an affair, and I will make sure it is going to be an affair you remember." With that, they worked their way to sex again, enjoying every minute of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everything is going well. Good job Frankie." Stephano told his secret friend.

"Thank you boss."

"Have a good night, and keep an eye on Billie and Steve for me, I dont want too much to happen with them." Stephano ordered Frankie. He hung up right after.

_I dont want too much to happen with them either boss..._Frankie thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OH LALA! So its Frankie...


End file.
